


Dictionary of the Heart

by puff22_2001



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Athene Noctua Verse, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Prompt Fill, Queer Character, Triggers, Wingfic, characters and tags for later parts, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words printed on my heart<br/>to be my stories of life<br/>have made a map of sorts<br/>that have led me to you.</p><p>Hermann's life in words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glossary: Also Known as Series Notes

Each piece in "Dictionary of the Heart" takes place in the _Athene Noctua_ universe that Pickleplum created or in an alternative universe based off of "Athene." Each story is considered non-canon _unless_ and _until_ Plum's explicit approval of the work. Basically, if they put a piece on the official reading list, I'll consider that story as canon.

Each work in "Dictionary" is inspired by a one-word prompt that others have given to me. Plum has given me many of them, but I highly encourage more ideas! I'll at least try any prompt that you give to me. The prompts may only tenously relate to the series, but I'll post whatever a word brings to mind. I also anticipate using words multiple times. I already have other ideas for my current prompts. :3

The title for each piece is the word prompt. The word count and any important information needed for each story will be in the beginning chapter notes. There will not be spoilers in the chapter notes, but **each work _may_ contain spoilers for "Athene" or any connected works**. Please read at your own risk.

I didn't want to make each piece it's own file as they're all very short; in fact, I'm working on my drabble skills. A "true" drabble is exactly one hundred words. Not _all_ of the works in this series will be true drabbles, but I like to practice the art now and then. Anything over 500 words will be its own file.

Please feel free to make corrections or suggestions! I love when people comment. :3


	2. Sillage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sillage (French): the “wake” or the trail left in the sky by an airplane or on the water by a boat; the trace of someone’s perfume; the scent that lingers in the air after something or someone has been there before you and gone
> 
> Genre: fluff  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann/Newt  
> Word Count: 100

Hermann lies on the beach in just white shorts with his wings spread wide on the blanket. Newt lies beside him in the same attire, snoring gently with his head buried in Hermann's side against the sun.

A plane slowly makes its way across the sky, leaving a pure white trail of smoke behind. The action mimics the ocean waves that lazily sweep across the shore and lap at their feet.

Newt snuffles and turns his head so that Hermann can see his sleeping face. The small smile of contentment there says it all.

Hermann smiles and closes his eyes.


	3. Wissensdurst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wissensdurst (German): to display curiosity, inquisitiveness; a unique desire to learn in a person, often a child, who asks a lot of questions; a feeling one gets in craving an answer to a burning question
> 
> Genre: angst  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann & Lars  
> Word Count: 100

“Why must I have a tutor?” Hermann says with tears in his eyes. His father looks down at the small boy without emotion.

“We do what is best for us and our family, Hermann. You know this.” The new binders hurt more than Hermann expected.

His father's lack of compassion hurts more.

“Can't Dietrich teach me?” The boy cries as his wings strain against the fabric. They have never been bound before.

“Dietrich cannot be your tutor. Now stop sniveling.”

Hermann watches his father walk away.

He has never hated him so much in his life.


	4. Myötähäpeä

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myötähäpeä (Finnish): vicarious embarrassment
> 
> Genre: fluff  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann/Newt  
> Word Count: 100

Newt's attempts at surfing are harrowing.

Hermann watches from his beach-chair and tries not to hide in sympathetic embarrassment when Newt flails and falls into the ocean. Again.

“Look, Newt's getting it!” Tendo says as he plays with Felix in the sand nearby.

“I suppose that's true. He hasn't fallen nearly as often for the last hour or so.”

Mako and Alison talk on the blanket next to Hermann. Newt waves to them from the water as Raleigh helps him drag his surfboard back to the beach.

Hermann smiles and waves back.

Newt's not all _that_ bad, really.


	5. Výžit’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> výžit’ (выжить) (Russian): to squeeze someone out of place; to make someone leave (apartment, work, or study place) by making their stay inconvenient or miserable
> 
> Genre: angst  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann & Newt  
> Word Count: 100

Newton's music blares obscenely. Hermann nearly breaks his cane in anger.

“Doctor Geizsler! Must you be so aggravating?”

“Hey, I'm not doing anything I didn't do at my other posts. Get used to it, _Herms_.”

They've only been working together for a few weeks, and already Hermann is at his wits' end.

He knew when they met that Newt hated him. This is only a sad confirmation.

 _We can never be friends._ Hermann thinks as he pulls the plug on Newton's music and engages the shorter man in a shouting match.

_I so wish that we could be._


	6. Xristósovat’sja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xristósovat’sja (христосоваться) (Russian): to kiss three times as part of an Easter ritual
> 
> Genre: fluff  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann/Newt  
> Word Count: 100

“We aren't religious.” Hermann smiles. “And you were raised Jewish.”

“So what? I still buy Valentine's candy.”

"I don't see how candy correlates to Easter rituals.” Hermann smirks.

Newt's pout is adorable. “Please? I want to send a nice card to my folks for Passover.” Hermann gives in, as he usually does, with a smile.

“Oh, all right.” Hermann leans in and Newt takes the “selfies” of their kisses. Newt is a relatively good photographer; the images are sweet.

“See? They're great!” Newt gushes. Hermann moves again and pecks his boyfriend's cheek.

“So are you.”


	7. Kutitap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kutitap (Filipino): the glittering, scintillating, and sparkling flashes of numerous, tiny lights
> 
> Genre: fluff  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann/Newt  
> Word Count: 100

Newt watches Hermann watch the stars. The sky is clear for the first time in weeks. Hermann can finally free his wings to the fresh air and look to his beloved sky.

Hermann catches Newt staring and smiles. The moon and the stars reflect in Hermann's eyes, so beautifully bright. Newt breathes in, awed.

“Are you ever going to be used to me?” Hermann says. Once up on a time, his words would ring with bitterness and self-loathing.

Now, there's only affection and gratitude.

“Not on your life, Dude.” Newt quips as he snuggles up to Hermann's side.


	8. Blunda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blunda (Swedish): the act of keeping one’s eyes closed to ignore or refuse to see something
> 
> Genre: angst  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann & Newt  
> Word Count: 100

It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

Edan died. Darja left. Newton hates him.

Hermann cries into his cheap hotel pillow until he can no longer produce tears.

He'd expected so little! Just a friend. Just someone to understand. Ralaigh and the others have spoiled him with their affection.

Newton hates him. Newton hates him and Hermann doesn't know if he hates Newton in return.

He's tried so hard to keep his distance. He loses people when he gets too close. It's the way his life works.

He's a monster.

Hermann cries until he falls asleep, his dreams his only comfort.


	9. Fylleangst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fylleangst (Norwegian): the feeling when you wake up very hungover and fear what you did the night before, because you don’t quite remember; drunken angst
> 
> Genre: fluff  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann/Newt  
> Word Count: 100

Newt's head pounds as he awakes.

“What happened last night?” He wonders aloud. The party. Hermann went home early.

An attractive man. Sweet whispers. A bed.

Everything after a blur.

“Oh, God.” If he's cheated on Hermann with one of the island crew--

Hermann's wing brushes Newt's face as Hermann sits up.

“I'm pleased to hear that you won't cheat on me, even _with_ me.” Hermann says sweetly as he hands Newt aspirin and a glass of water from the nightstand.

“I said that?”

“Indeed.” Hermann cards his hands through Newt's hair.

Best party ever!


	10. hanyauku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanyauku (Kwangali/Rukwangali language, Namibia): the act of walking on tiptoes across warm sand
> 
> "папа" is Russian for "Papa."
> 
> Genre: fluff  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann & Artur  
> Word Count: 100

Hermann hears the small patter behind him on the beach. Artur giggles softly in anticipation. The man smiles as he awaits his impending doom.

“Got you, папа!” The child— _his_ child—squeals in joy as Hermann effortlessly lifts him into his lap.

“Ah, yes! Those lessons from Daddy must be effective!” Said Daddy is strolling down to them with the picnic basket they'd gone off to retrieve.

“Hey, the kid's a quick lesson. We'll have you under perfect siege in days.” Newts says as he sits down on the blanket.

Hermann grins. “Oh, I look forward to it.”


	11. Lagniappe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lagniappe (Creole): an unexpected extra; often used in reference to an item given gratis at a bar, restaurant, or store
> 
> Genre: angst, fluff  
> Prompter: pickleplum  
> Relationship: Hermann & Raleigh  
> Word Count: 100

Raleigh makes the tea with practiced ease. Hermann is glad to see the happiness in his friend's face.

Hermann has already set up the chessboard. Raleigh hands him his mug and Hermann feels something missing. He frowns in sadness.

“I miss him, too.” Raleigh says as he turns the board to Hermann. Yancy's been dead for years; the Breach, closed for months. But time heals wounds slowly.

“He'd be so proud of you.”

“Of us.” Raleigh looks out the large window to where Mako and Newt are searching for shells on the shore.

“Of us all.”


End file.
